Over Maar Niet Voorbij
by Nfiz
Summary: Daan Tomas weet dat het over is tussen hem en Ginny: als hij Harry en Ginny na het winnen van de Zwerkbalcup in de leerlingenkamer ziet zoenen, wordt hem dat pijnlijk duidelijk gemaakt. Maar hoe laat je iemand gaan als je nog zielsveel van diegene houdt?


**Over (Maar Niet Voorbij)**

**

* * *

**

Mijn ogen speuren de volle leerlingenkamer af, op zoek naar jouw opvallende rode haren, jouw betoverende glimlach. De sfeer in de Griffoendortoren is uitbundig, _euforisch_, na het winnen van de Zwerkbalcup, maar ik kan niet genieten van de feestvreugde. Terwijl ik een slok neem van mijn Boterbier, stiekem naar binnen gesmokkeld door een stel vijfdejaars, doorzoek ik de kamer nog eens. Ik heb gedroomd van deze avond. Elke nacht sinds het uit is tussen ons. Ik weet wat je zei - dat wij niet bij elkaar passen, _dat het over is_ - maar ik heb de stille hoop dat je je te midden van al deze blijdschap bedenkt. Dat je je vanavond, tijdens ons moment van triomf, eindelijk realiseert dat wij beter bij elkaar passen dan Dropslakken en Flossende Flintmints. Ik wil je terug. _Ik heb je nodig_.

"Hey, Daan!" brult Simon in mijn oor, terwijl hij een arm om me heen slaat. "Goed gespeeld man! We hebben het gedaan! Wauw. Ik kan het nog nauwelijks geloven!"

Ik grijns. "Ravenklauw kon het anders ook niet geloven, als ik hun gezichtsuitdrukkingen zo zag..."

"Of ze het geloven of niet, wij hebben de cup!" Hij lacht en vervolgt opgetogen, "Ik dacht dat ik een hartaanval kreeg toen Ginny achter de Snaai aan vloog. Zag je hoe Chang haar probeerde af te snijden? Oh, daar is ze!"

_Wie, Chang?_ denk ik verbaasd, maar dan zie ik jou van de trap naar de meidenslaapzaal afkomen en mijn adem stokt. Jouw gezicht vangt de laatste stralen van de avondzon, die door de hoge ramen naar binnen vallen; je ziet er bijzonder mooi uit.

_Ginny._

Simon begint aan een uitgebreide samenvatting van de wedstrijd, zijn beschrijvingen geïllustreerd door wilde armgebaren, maar mijn aandacht is enkel op jou gericht. Het duurt even voordat hij merkt dat ik niet meer luister.

"Daan, hoor je me wel? Ik probeer net- ... Oh." Zijn blik volgt de mijne en hij fronst. "Je bent nog steeds gek op d'r, hmm?"

"Ik hou van haar."

Hij zucht. "Goed, als je zo koppig bent... Ginny!" Hij roept nog een keer, zijn stem duidelijk hoorbaar ondanks het rumoer in de kamer, en je kijkt op. Simon wenkt je naar ons toe en mijn hart bonkt in mijn keel terwijl jij je een weg door de mensenmassa baant.

"Hoi Simon, Daan!" Je bent rood van opwinding en je bruine ogen sprankelen als je spreekt. "Wat een feest!"

"Daan vertelt net over je geweldige vliegkunsten. Als ik hem mag geloven, hebben we de hele overwinning aan jou te danken - hij kan maar niet stoppen met opscheppen." Simon rolt zijn ogen. Vervolgens geeft hij mij een subtiele por en zegt, "_Nietwaar_, Daan?"

"Oh, uhm, ja. Je was briljant, Gin." Ik glimlach en je kijkt me even verrast aan. Dan verschijnt er ook een glimlach op jouw gezicht en je antwoordt, "Dankje. Jij hebt ook goed gespeeld. Oh, ik kan niet wachten om Harry het nieuws te vertellen!"

Je ziet niet hoe mijn gezicht betrekt, want op dat moment worden we afgeleid door een oorverdovend gejuich dat aan de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer opstijgt. Alsof je hem met jouw woorden gesommeerd hebt, klimt Harry Potter door het portret van de Dikke Dame en wordt uitbundig begroet door de overige Griffoendors.

"We hebben gewonnen!" brult Ron, terwijl hij op Harry af rent en de zilveren trofee boven zijn hoofd zwaait. "We hebben gewonnen! Vierhonderdvijftig tegen honderdveertig! We hebben gewonnen!"

En zo, ineens, ben je mij compleet vergeten. Ik zie hoe je gezicht oplicht wanneer Harry's ogen de jouwe ontmoeten. Als verdoofd kijk ik toe hoe je in Harry's open armen loopt, blij en opgetogen, en hoe hij je zachte, zachte lippen kust... Je had gelijk: het is echt over.

Ik heb Harry altijd bewonderd, maar nu, op dit moment, haat ik de Jongen Die Bleef Leven met een onovertroffen passie. Hij is de reden dat ik jou kwijt ben. Hij moet de reden zijn. De andere mogelijkheid - dat ik simpelweg niet goed genoeg voor je ben - is te pijnlijk om te overwegen.

_Ginny._

Elk moment kan je opkijken en zal je mij zien staan; zal je zien hoe ik je als een volslagen idioot aanstaar, mijn vuisten gebald in een teken van onmacht, en hoe ik moeite moet doen om adem te halen...

Het is doodstil in de kamer. Dan beginnen een paar meiden te giechelen. Ik zie hoe een jongen uit het derde jaar fluit, terwijl de broertjes Krauwel spontaan beginnen te klappen, en mijn maag keert zich om. Het beeld van jou en Harry, verwikkeld in die liefdevolle omhelzing, speelt zich als een video voor mijn ogen af, steeds weer en weer en weer...

"Daan." Simon stoot mij aan; hij klinkt bezorgd. Ik keer me langzaam naar hem toe, als in een trance, maar zijn aandacht is niet direct op mij gericht: hij staart naar mijn handen. Ik volg zijn blik. Het glas dat ik zoeven nog vasthield is gebroken. Talloze kleine, glanzende scherven steken in mijn huid. Ik zie hoe het bloed langzaam uit de minuscule wonden opwelt en over mijn handpalmen stroomt. Passief kijk ik toe hoe de rode druppels naar mijn polsen lopen en daar naar beneden vallen. Het prikt, maar ik verwelkom de pijn als deel van het proces.

_Ginny_...

Mettertijd zullen ook mijn herinneringen aan jou verdwijnen, een voor een wegslippen als de bloeddruppels die nu op het rode tapijt terechtkomen en zich met de stof vermengen, alsof ze nooit hebben bestaan. Op een dag zal ik ontwaken en moeite hebben om de exacte verdeling van de sproeten op je schouders voor me te halen. Het geluid van je lach zal vervaagd zijn, een flauw geruis uit een ver verleden, en ik zal me niet meer herinneren hoe je zachtjes zucht als ik je oorschelp kus. Ik zal niet meer weten dat je een haarlok om je vinger windt als je zenuwachtig bent, of dat je neusvleugels haast onmerkbaar trillen als de wind je wangen streelt.

De details zullen verbleken met het komen en gaan van de zon, zoals dat altijd gebeurt. En dan, misschien, kan ik je laten gaan. Misschien kan ik dan van je houden zoals ik van de vergeelde foto's van mijn vader en mij hou, of van de gebroken speelgoedtrein thuis onder mijn bed. Misschien kan ik dan van je houden als wat je bent: iets dat ooit was. Niet meer dan dat.

Harry gebaart naar het portretgat en kijkt je vragend aan. Je zegt iets dat ik niet kan horen en Harry pakt je hand, een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht. Het snijdt in me als het mes van een zwaard en laat me ademloos achter. Je volgt hem naar buiten. Je kijkt niet om.

Op een dag zal ik je laten gaan en is jij en ik, _wij_, definitief voorbij.

Maar niet vandaag.


End file.
